Chose
by SlthrngNbltyWrtnINnk
Summary: We will both have to choose what is most important, our individual safety, our beliefs, or each other's safety. I'm afraid that I already know my choice. Book 6 & 7 disregard


_September 1st 1997_

_The Hogwarts Express – Head's Compartment_

"I have to work with _her_? No way! Can't you pick somebody else to be Head girl? Anybody would be better than _her_." Draco Malfoy complained loudly to Slytherin's and Gryffindor's Head of House.

"Mr. Malfoy," Proffessor McGonagall started out in her usual stern voice, "Part of being Head Boy is to take on responsibilities that you may not find overly enjoyable. And as a matter-of-fact, no girl in this school is more qualified for this position than Miss Granger, but if you would prefer for me to find another Head _Boy,_ then I might be able to arrange . . ."

"No, no. That's fine. I'll work with her." Draco interrupted, while adding, "It's only a year. What could possibly happen?" under his breath.

Hermione Granger stood with her arms crossed and a slightly smug look on her face. She heard what Malfoy had said, but it wasn't like she was going to try and make his Head Boy experience hell. That would be breaking the rules. Plus she knew that he would go back at her tenfold. Still, the thought was fun to play with.

"Now the first thing to remember is that you are in charge of Prefect meetings, rounds, deducted points, keeping the peace, non school related activities, such as Hogsmeade visits, so on and so forth. If you have any questions ask one of us or another professor, and we shall help you to the best of our ability." Professor Snape drawled.

"And we do not want to see any hostility between the two of you, or else we will be forced to take points from you both. Do we have an understanding?" Professor McGonagall added with an even more stern look at Malfoy.

"Yes, Ma'am." Hermione said, the same time Malfoy said, "Sure. Whatever,"

Professor McGonagall looked as if she was about to lecture Malfoy on his lack of respect, but instead she shook her head, turned around, and walked away, with Professor Snape not far behind her.

Hermione looked over at Malfoy, where he stood leaning against a wall with his arms crossed and a glare in his eyes.

"Well this should be a fun year. Don't you agree, Malfoy?" Hermione said with an exaggerated smile.

"Yeah. A blast." he said in fake agreement, before also walking out of the compartment.

_November 23rd 1997_

_The fifth floor corridor_

"Would you stop following me already, Granger?"

"I'm not following you, Malfoy. We are suppose to be doing rounds, _together_." Hermione said with a sigh

"And who's stupid idea was that?" Malfoy asked, even though he already knew the answer,

"The professors'. Head Boy and Head Girl are suppose to do rounds together." Hermione answered, picking up her pace to walk beside Malfoy.

"Why do you have to be so annoying?" He said, walking even faster.

"I'm not annoying. Why do you keep asking so many questions?" Hermione asked.

Malfoy said nothing. So instead they walked side by side down the corridor, up stairs, down stairs, until finally every corridor had been checked. With that, they parted ways, eager to get away from each other.

_January 28th 1998_

_Some random corridor late at night_

Malfoy was mad as hell. It was the first time Hermione and him had to be alone together, doing their rounds, since before the Holidays. Ever since he had gotten back he had been in a mood. They hadn't been doing too bad at getting along before, but now, everything she did pissed him off.

"Just get the hell away from me Granger." Malfoy said in a low voice.

"I've told you once and I will tell you again. We are suppose to do rounds together. If I leave then we will be breaking the rules." Hermione said with her hands on her hips.

"Since when do you care so much about the rules, Mudblood?"

Hermione's face turned bright red and she balled her fists.

"I've always cared about the rules, Malfoy. Sometimes they just need to be broken in order to do some good."

"Well have you ever thought that leaving me alone would be _doing some good_?" Malfoy voice was at a dangerous tone and he glared at her from under his lashes.

Hermione would have lied if she said that his appearance at that moment didn't scare her.

"Like what kind of good? It's not like your going to _hurt_ me." She said, taunting him through her fear.

"Oh. So you think I won't hurt you then, Granger? I wouldn't test me right now."

He took two steps closer to her, and she took two steps back. Her back hit the stone wall behind her. She wanted to stop, but she needed to see if he would make good on his threat.

"Look around you, Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle aren't anywhere around. You never do anything on your own, so what makes this any different?" She tried to stand strong and hide the shaking of her legs as he took another step toward her.

"I don't need them. And what about you? No Saint Potter or Weasel to protect you. And don't even tell me that you can take care of yourself. You're scared out of your wits right now. You're shaking as if I was a cat, and you were a mouse. My prey. Well you have no where to run and I have you corned. Do you feel all big and brave now, Mudblood." Malfoy's tone was no more than a whisper.

He took another step toward her, making their bodies barely touch. She put her hands on his chest and push, but he wouldn't budge. She tried to move to the side, but all that did was make him put his hands on either side of her head, and press his chest against hers.

Her breath started to speed up, but whether it was from fear, or being so close to Malfoy, she didn't know. Probably a little of both. She looked up at him, and he looked down at her. She squirmed between him and the wall, trying to find a way to escape. He suddenly moved his hands to her hips and gripped them tightly, possible leaving bruises.

"Stop moving like that." He said, his tone barely audible.

That's when she felt him. She could feel him against her stomach, and she became even more scared than before. So she squirmed more, desperate to get away.

"I said stop that."

His eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow. She felt his hands slide up under shirt, and his nails dig into her sides.

"Please don't." she begged him.

"Don't even try to pretend. You want me. I can smell how badly you want me." his eyes remained closed as her whisper in her ear, "You want me. So I'll give you what you want."

His hands reached up to unsnap her bra. He unbuttoned her shirt and moved his mouth down to her breast. Her arms went around his neck. She grabbed his hair and pulled him up so that his mouth touched hers in a bruising kiss.

After that night, they started filling Hogwart's corridors with the moans of new ghosts. People began to speculate, but their names never came up. They shared passing glances, secret touches, and late night trips. Soon though, Hermione started to fear what was going to happen. The Mark on his arm had been obvious since the first night, but she had tried her best to ignore it. The one thing she couldn't ignore though, was the feelings she was developing for her enemy.

So she started to avoid him. It wasn't that hard, considering how they only associated in secret. She stopped showing up for their secret meetings, started showing up to class late, and leaving early. She did everything she could to avoid him.

Two months, and a lot of thinking later though, she decided that she couldn't avoid him any longer.

_One week before the end of Hermione's last year at Hogwarts_

She walked over to him in the library, sat down across from him, and leaned towards him. Unfortunately, to all eyes but her own, he seemed unaware to her presence. Only she noticed how he inhaled a little deeper that usual, how he held his breath for a second longer, and how his eyes stopped moving across the page before him.

Her eyes stayed locked onto the top of his head. As she looked at him, her heart bear faster, and she started losing her nerve. She needed to say what she wanted to say quickly, but she suddenly couldn't remember what that was. So she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Are you good at reading people?" her voice sounded stronger than she felt.

He didn't answer.

"Hello! I'm talking to you!" She was already losing her patience with him. Not a far trip.

"You mean me?" You're actually talking to me?" he asked with a look of exaggerated surprise.

"Yes, I'm talking to you." She said, rubbing her temples with her index fingers.

"Now why would you want to do that?"

"Forget it. It's stupid anyways." She threw up her hands, stood up, and started walking away. When she looked back he was once again looking at, but not reading, his book.

"Okay fine. I can't leave without saying this, even though I know I will regret it."

She sat back down and made herself look him in the eyes.

"Say it already." he said while looking over Hermione's shoulder.

"Well," she took a deep breath knowing she was about to make an ass out of herself, "I've been shutting you out, but why should I let you in if we can't go anywhere? That shouldn't matter though, should it? The fact of the matter is that we are on opposite sides, and I shouldn't trust you, but I do." She took another deep breath. "It will probably be the end of me, and I've never been one to think with my heart instead of my head, but I'm willing to open myself up to you. I'm going to let you hurt me, and hope to Merlin that you won't, because I'm honestly scared. I'm scared of you. I'm scared of me. I'm scared of what I feel."

He said nothing.

"Aren't you going to say anything? Her pulse quickened.

"You say you trust me, but you still think that I will hurt you?"

He was hurt. That much she knew.

"Not on purpose, Draco. But a war is looming in the background. We will both have to choose what is most important, our individual safety, our beliefs, or each other's safety. I'm afraid that I already know my choice. I don't know what yours will be, but there are more important things to you than me. What will you choice?"

She closed her eyes and prepared for the worst. Rejection.

"I thought you knew me well enough to know." he said nonchalantly.

She nodded and walked away.

_Three weeks later in the midst of a battle._

They stood wand to wand.

She stood strong, preparing for her end.

He stood with tears in his eyes, and his wand arm quivering. On shaky legs he walked towards her and bent down to whisper in her ear.

"I made choice a long time ago. I made mine before you even made yours. I'm a selfish, heartless, jackass of a man, but I haven't chosen myself, or my beliefs. In fact, I'm throwing them away right now. When I said that you should know me well enough to know my choice, I said that because I spent so many months making love to you. I chose you."

She stood there with tears in her eyes and her body shaking.

He let her live, knowing that it would kill them both. She gave him her trust and her heart, but he hurt her. By choosing her, he hurt her, and he didn't even know it.


End file.
